


History

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Coran (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gen, Hugs, LGBTQ Themes, Nervousness, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A conversation with Lance reminds Coran of his past.[Prompt 5: history]





	History

“Can I tell you something?” Lance asks one afternoon as he helps Coran clean the cryopods.

“Of course you can,” Coran says. “Is anything wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I’ve just been thinking lately and, well… I… I think I might be bi,” Lance says, his face blushing. “Bisexual, I mean. I think I’m bisexual.”

Coran stares at him, and is suddenly reminded of a conversation that took place ten and a half thousand years ago.

\---

_“May I talk to you, Coran?” Alfor asked, putting a hand on Coran’s arm._

_“Of course,” Coran said, always delighted when his best friend wanted to confide in him, because it still amazed him that someone like him was friends with a prince._

_Alfor smiled, and started leading him down the corridor and away from the rest of their class._

_Once they were away from the other students, the prince seemed to let down his guard, anxiety becoming visible on his face._

_Coran frowned, concerned. “Whatever is wrong?”_

_Alfor clearly decided that blurting it out was easier, because he suddenly said, “I think that I am bisexual.”_

_Coran stared at his friend, his anxiety suddenly making sense._

_Altea was not a homophobic place by any means, but some members of the upper nobility were a bit more… traditional than the rest of them. And Alfor was obviously worried about the reaction he might get from his family._

_But this wasn’t about his family. This was just Alfor and Coran, with Alfor telling his best friend something that he had obviously been worrying about. And Coran cared about his friend and he was certain that he wasn’t heterosexual either, so it was easy to smile and put his hand on Alfor’s shoulder._

_He didn’t say anything, but Alfor obviously knew his feelings from the smile on his face._

_“Thank you, Coran,” he said, and his smile showed both happiness and relief._

\---

Lance looks at him, and there is an expectant expression on his flushed face.

“Wh-What do you think?” he says, and his voice is quieter than Coran has ever heard it.

“Well, given that I am gay,” Coran says (Keith, who is also gay, taught him the word), “I think it would be rather hypocritical of me not to accept you.”

Lance smiles. “You’re gay?”

He smiles too. “Yes, I am. And even if I wasn’t, I would accept you, Lance. And given what prejudices there are on your planet, I think what you just said was very brave.”

Lance grins and pulls Coran into a hug. He stands stiffly for a few ticks, but then pats the Paladin’s back.

“Thanks, Coran,” Lance says, and he’s back to his normal, happy self again.


End file.
